Screech
is the twenty-first episode of Camp Drama and the twenty-first episode of Roleplay Reborn. Plot Camp Drama is down to its final three: Geoff, Gwen, and Heather. As soon as the episode commences, the three finalists are seen outside the cabins, watching a gory horror film in the dead of night. All three are then seen in the confessional, where each briefly sum up their experience on the island; Geoff mainly delivers positive feedback about everything, Gwen has trouble finding any highlights from the season, and Heather spends her time insulting her fellow finalists. Once the movie ends, the campers meet Chris at the Dock of Shame, where he explains that today's challenge is based on the slasher film that the players just watched. In the challenge, Chef Hatchet will hunt the final three down, and they must stay true to the typical horror movie genre while they are picked off one-by-one. Geoff then begins to cough, and Heather hands him a glass of coconut oil, which she insists will cure his fever that he caught in the last episode. He accepts, taken aback by Heather's kindness, and after he chugs the glass down, Chris hands out electronic wristbands to the campers, which will help Chef Hatchet locate them easier. Heather is unnerved when she receives her wristband, knowing that Chef Hatchet will target her specifically in the challenge due to his hatred of her. When the challenge begins, she bumps into Gwen and switches electronic wristbands with her before running off. During the challenge, Gwen is the first camper captured by Chef Hatchet, who mistakes her for Heather. The next player eliminated is Geoff after he quickly begins experiencing diarrhea and excessive flatulence, which Heather reveals in the confessional is a side effect of coconut oil. With Heather being the only contestant left, she arrives at the Dock of Shame, where she is approached by a shadowed figure carrying a chainsaw and a hook. She initially assumes it is Chef Hatchet, but quickly learns that she has been cornered by an actual psycho killer on the loose. Heather begins to panic, attracting the attention of Chef Hatchet, Chris, Geoff, and Gwen, who rush over to the Dock of Shame to help. When the killer turns on his chainsaw, Chef Hatchet bolts towards him and kicks the weapon out of his hands. It ultimately flies towards Heather and lands on her head, shaving off almost all of her hair. The killer then makes a run for it, and Chris informs Heather that she has been eliminated for deliberately sabotaging Geoff and Gwen, which goes against the format of a typical horror movie. Heather screams in defeat as Geoff and Gwen celebrate their long-awaited triumph over her, and as she is forced onto the Boat of Losers, Chris wraps up the episode, telling the viewers to tune in to the dramatic season finale. Transcript Trivia *This is the first episode in the series where neither a team nor individual contestant is awarded with invincibility.